1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trailer suspension assembly of either a two axle on three axle tandem arrangement including independent resilient support and steering control of at least one set of wheels thus enabling the distance between the trailer axles to be substantially longer than normally employed in tandem wheel trailer suspension systems in order to increase maneuverability, prevent jackknifing, provide stability and more effective braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kollander et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,999, issued June 10, 1969 illustrates one type of trailer suspension in which steerable wheels are provided. Other U.S. patents illustrating other developments in this field of endeavor are as follows: 2,333,853 J. B. Fellabaum Nov. 9, 1943 2,433,268 J. P. Fellabaum Dec. 23, 1947 2,433,269 J. P. Fellabaum Dec. 23, 1947 2,785,909 R. Barnard Mar. 19, 1957 3,195,922 C. E. Humes July 20, 1965 3,291,503 M. S. DeLay Dec. 13, 1966 3,533,644 C. E. Humes Oct. 13, 1970 3,689,107 C. E. Humes Sept. 5, 1972 3,591,203 H. Steiner July 6, 1971 3,690,698 C. E. Humes Sept. 12, 1972 3,712,641 D. W. Sherman Jan. 23, 1973 2,359,978 J. S. Edwards Oct. 10, 1944 2,662,782 R. L. Wilson Dec. 15, 1953 2,717,787 J. C. Ward Sept. 13, 1955 2,793,052 C. L. Googe May 21, 1957 2,954,239 M. M. Kollander Sept. 27, 1960 2,968,495 C. T. Hutchens Jan. 17, 1961 3,102,735 H. W. Bigge Sept. 3, 1963
While such devices have advanced the performance of tractor-trailer vehicle assemblies, there is substantial need for improvements in anti-jackknifing capabilities, vehicle maneuverability capabilities and braking capabilities of such vehicles.